Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) is a network architecture concept that provides shared computing resource, data storage and/or others for running multiple Internet applications. MEC, as comparing to cloud computing, enables computing capabilities and an IT service environment at the edge of the cellular network. MEC systems run applications and perform related processing tasks closer to the cellular customer, thereby reducing network congestion and resulting in applications perform better.